


Disown Me

by ArdynIzuniaTrashLord (orphan_account)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bells, Chair Sex, Choking, Cock & Ball Torture, Collars, Crossdressing, Crying, Demons, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Fights, Fluffy Ending, Gunplay, Jealousy, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Master/Servant, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Outdoor Sex, Overstimulation, Partying, Pool Table Sex, Princes & Princesses, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Sadism, Table Sex, Teasing, Threats of Violence, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, banquet, everybody is a prince, except for noctis, female suitors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ArdynIzuniaTrashLord
Summary: Noctis Lucis Caelum signs a suspicious contract in order to gain money but instead gets kidnapped and sacrificed by cults to The Five Princes Of Hell.Since Noct signed the contract, he has to serve Prompto Argentum, Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia, Ardyn Izunia and Ravus Nox Fleuret all of his life, unless they disown him.





	1. Chapter One: A Hellish Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> THEY'RE ALL PERVERTS- ALL OF THEM. ARE. PERVERTS. you have been warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELP. I'm fuckin crazy ._.
> 
> Just saying, there's already porn in this first chapter, it makes me wanna curl up and cry. It's somewhere at the end and includes a gun.
> 
> https://royaltystudio.tumblr.com

 

Noctis needed to pay his bills. _Really_   badly.

 

So that's why he went to a bar, to get his mind off of it. He took a couple shots, maybe three or more. Whatever it was, it caused him to become drunk. He couldn't function well- his mind went dizzy and his movements were disoriented. He couldn't stand up straight without holding a wall or a random stranger's arm.

 

He somehow managed to exit the building, along with vomiting in an alleyway. Noct may or may not have run away from his father because of an argument. It was silly and Noctis was stubborn. So he left and located an apartment to live in. His life was quite lonely, he lost many friends in high school, who basically betrayed him, his place was decently messy and he had a hard time waking up early for his job, to result in getting fired.

 

Noct's life wasn't very steady and wasn't so secure. He would wake up every single day, worrying about financial problems. He'd have a shit load of documents lying on his table and he would shove them aside in order to have some morning coffee.

 

So, that's why he went online and invested on something... _suspicious_.

 

A pop-up appeared when Noctis was researching on sites that could help him and his bills.

 

**_ JOIN NOW, PAY YOUR BILLS IN A SNAP!  _ **

 

_Email: example: john@gmail.com_

_Password: example: 12345_

_Name:_

_Age:_

_Gender:_

_Sexuality:_

_Religion:_

_Relatives:_

_Location:_

_City:_

 

Noct wasn't a little child, so naive that he would buy into something that easily. He took time reading the page. It did look suspicious- especially of the information required.

  
"Religion? Relatives? _Sexuality_...?" Noctis whispered, squinting his eyes. It was probably some scamming site. Once he clicked on the "X" button, the pop-up appeared once again. Noct cocked his head to the left in confusion.

 

A virus?

 

"Ugh..."

 

Another shit to deal with.

 

The raven exited the site again, only it to reappear. Noctis let out a frustrated sigh and decided to hold down the power button. Once his screen turned to black, he waited five seconds and turned it on again. Typed in his password and returned to browsing the internet. The pop-up appeared, irritating the living hell out of Noct. He needed to pay his bills quickly, or else he'd face the consequences. The raven regretted even staying on that page for too long.

 

Now they started to multiple.

 

Now Noct was freaking out.

 

"Okay...I just...need to shut it down again..." Noctis grounded his teeth together, inhaling through them. He held onto the power button again, waiting for the screen to turn black. He prayed that they wouldn't appear again. He turned his laptop back on, typed in his password.

 

"For fuck's sake..." Noct groaned out.

 

The pop-up continued to multiple, with Noctis continuously deleting them, for them to reappear. It was starting to get irritating. Noct grabbed his phone, quickly browsing on how to remove a pop-up. The raven could hear the repetitive dinging noise on his laptop. 

 

 **liza321421 says:** maybe u could shut it down idk

 

 **LIMB00 says:** Not really sure, maybe restart it? You can try your best to wait it out and delete all of them if they keep appearing. If they do, contact somebody.

 

 **flowersfan123 says:** u can mayb contact the place who made it

 

The majority of the answers received were useless. Noct couldn't contact the company since it was in the middle of the night. The dinging noises continued on and on, to result in Noct shutting his laptop down. He walked away, hoping tomorrow it would end. He headed to his semi-clean room, flopping onto his stomach and on the mattress. He yawned, needing some sleep.

 

Once his eyes closed, he fell right into a deep slumber.

 

 ----

 

 Noct's eyes fluttered open. He blinked twice, trying to regain his vision. The bright light gleamed on his body and face, blinding him. He raised his hand to find his phone that was lying by his side. He took it in grasp, turning it on.

 

"1:34 PM..." Noct groaned. He overslept like hell.

 

The raven's eyes scrolled down, noticing text messages. It was the same thing the pop-up said.

 

**_ JOIN NOW, PAY YOUR BILLS IN A SNAP!  _ **

 

_Email: noctislucis34@gmail.com_

_Password: nOCTY5273_

_Name: Noctis Lucis Caelum_

_Age: 20_

_Gender: Male_

_Sexuality: Gay_

_Religion: None_

_Relatives: Regis Lucis Caelum_

_Location: Leviathan 1202_

_City: Insomnia_

 

"What the fuck?" Noctis cursed and sat upwards. Was he dreaming still? He pinched himself just in case. 

 

He felt like somebody was stalking him. Which could be true. It was someone who knew who he truly used to be and wanted something from him. But how could they? Noct had no friends- he lost all of them when he was in high school. 

 

Whoever it was, they wanted to know his personal information.  Noct became anxious, looking left and right, in case there was something out of the ordinary. Everything seemed perfectly fine. His room, still a huge mess.

 

He got off of his bed, heading to his closet. He put on his standard, black leather outfit, black boots, short sleeved short and motorcycle goblet on his arm.

 

"Okay...I just need fucking coffee and breakfast and I'll sort this through." He walks over to his kitchen while bringing his phone with him. Quite tiny, but enough for one person to cook in. He made some eggs and toast, including a cup of morning coffee, heading to the couch he usually ate on. While first took a sip of coffee, in order to stimulate him. He checked his phone, deleting the pop-ups crowding in his notifications.

 

It seemed to never end.

 

Noctis probably had to give up and buy a new laptop and phone or contact the company. Noct stood up from the chair he was sitting on, heading to his front door. He put on his shoes carelessly, unlocking his door. While walking down the hallway in order to get to the elevator, he felt a cold breeze against his neck. He heard soft footsteps walk over to him on the ugly patterned, carpeted floor.

 

He was about to turn his head over his shoulder but instead had a cloth around his lips. It was miscalculated (or not), blocking his nostrils. He couldn't breathe through the thick fabric, causing him to immediately hyperventilate. The cloth was tied behind his head tightly, along with another piece of cloth, but black, wrapped around his eyes so he couldn't see.

 

Noctis felt his hands being pulled behind him harshly, tied with rough climbing ropes that would cause rope burn easily. Noct could feel the burning sensation already, instantly feeling it rub and cut through the skin.

 

He muffled out a loud scream, but it couldn't be heard. His body was forced to move, hearing a loud " _Ding_!" noise. They were entering the elevator, but the sudden noise of metal under their feet. Noct heard soft whispers by the men who gagged, blinded and tied him.

 

"Should I?" A man whispered.

 

"Just use it..." One of them responded.

 

Noct felt a stinging feeling in his neck. 

  
A needle.

 

Injected was thiopental, used by doctors for surgery. The injection flooded in the raven's vein without any care at all. Noct felt his consciousness slipping away, his eyes getting heavy. His breathing became heavy and his body fell limp.

 

What was going on?

 

\----

They were whispering things.

 

Noct felt himself lying on cold concrete, his cheek lying on the ground, his mind lightheaded and boggled.

 

Thing is, he was _completely_ naked.

 

Just by the looks of his face, Noct was blushing. Though, the two pieces of cloth were covering the majority of his face, removing any detail.

 

Noctis didn't know what the men were saying- his consciousness just barely awake. His right eye was still shut and his left eye was just half lidded. He could only see pitch dark. Just darkness in his vision. He was about to open his mouth but felt the texture of fabric against his lips. It hurt his jaw and cheeks. He tried to move his hands, to only feel burning pain and rash skin.

 

The men- the men who captured him were saying quiet things, barely out of Noct's reach.

 

He heard matches scratching against the ground, being lit on a candle. He could smell the scent of it.

 

Were they...cults?

 

The ground trembled.

 

Noctis said something, despite the gag around his mouth muffling him. His body trembled along with the floor, pebbles from the ground moved as well, bouncing up and down. The flames that lit the candles were blown away by a sudden gust of wind. It was _powerful_. 

 

"Is this him?" A man's voice questioned. His voice was rough, husky and deep.

 

"Y-Yes, my lord!" The man nodded his head frantically, going down to his knees, bowing. The whole group bowed down.

 

The man scoffed. "Fine by me." He picked up Noct, carrying him over his shoulder like a bag of rice. The young man let out a small whimper, feeling the sudden warmth from the man. He started moving forward, going up a couple steps of a staircase.

 

"Oh, yeah. I forgot," The man cleared his throat. "for you all will have fortune, wealth, wine, fame and good luck, given by the Five Princes." The man yelled in a commanding voice. He turned around, heading into a Crystal. Once walking through, the temperature became hot, heating up Noct's insides. Sweat already dripped down his forehead and arms and legs.

 

The man took notice.

 

"Get used to it, kid." The man lowered the young man down from his shoulder and removed Noct's gag, who cringed in disgust from the amount of saliva on it. Noctis let out a gasp of relief once it was taken off.

 

"...I...where the _hell_ even _am_ I!?" Noctis exclaimed as he squirmed around.

 

The man snorted. "Hell."

 

"...You're joking. Did I get kidnapped by a group of cults and sent to Arizona to get a heat stroke? I swear to Shiva..." Noct groaned.

 

"Nah, kid. You're defiantly in Hell."

 

"I don't even know if you're being sarcastic. Just take off my bindings, please..."

 

The man laughed but listened to the young man. He first untied the rope that bounded his wrists together and moved onto his blindfold. The pieces laid flat on the ground, with Noct rubbing his wrists. 

 

"Rope burn. I know, it hurts." 

 

"Who are you?" Noct asked.

 

"You're asking who I am? Kid, it's better knowing where the _hell_ you are." The man grinned. The two admired the beauty of the scenery. 

 

"Holy shit...I _am_ in Hell..."

 

"Told you. So, my name is Nyx Ulric. You're...?" Nyx held out his hand.

 

"Er, Noctis Lucis Caelum..." The raven awkwardly shook the friendly gesture.

 

"Nice meeting you. Thing is- you signed a contract to agree on being a servant for the Five Princes-"

 

"Wait, h-hold on...I...signed a contract? Was that what the pop-up was the whole time!?" Noct exclaimed in frustration.

 

"Pop-up? I have no idea what you're talking about, kid."

 

"Please stop calling me kid."

 

"Alright, _kid_."

 

 Noctis let out an irritated groan while Nyx had a shit-eating grin playing on his face. Noct wanted to shove actual shit down his throat.

 

"I-I'm sorry- I never meant to sign the contract! Last night, I was on my laptop and the pop-up appeared. I ignored it, but it appeared on my phone as well, so I just slept it off. Next morning, it had all my information written down. I _never_ even typed a single fucking letter in there."

 

"Hmm...the Princes aren't gonna like that."

 

"Who...are they?"

 

"You mean The Five Princes of Hell? Obviously, they're princes of Hell. I'm sort of their messenger. Have you even been listening in school?"

 

"I _really_ don't want to talk about high school." Noctis deadpanned. He gave a straight face for a reason. In the past, he had so many friends. Probably even the whole school. But it died down. Noct questioned himself- every day, every night. Maybe it was his lack of self-esteem? Popularity? Puberty? Either way, he lost them. He became alone and had a nasty, moody attitude. At the end of high school, he decided to leave his father at a young age, to live by himself.

 

"Fine, fine, I respect your privacy. I am still quite confused about how you say you _didn't_ sign the contract, yet you _did_."

 

"Okay, I have no fucking clue. I was drunk that night-"

 

"Bingo. You were drunk. Didn't mother tell you to not do anything that could risk your life if you're drunk?"

 

"I ...never saw her. She died because of childbirth." Noct rubbed his lips together in a nervous manner.

 

"Aw, shit. Sorry, kid- I mean, Noct. I can call you that, right...?"

 

"I guess?"

 

"Anyway, sorry for what I said. I never knew." Nyx shrugged his shoulders.

 

 "It's fine. Though, what would make me happy if I could go back home."

 

Nyx gritted his teeth and inhaled through them. "Can't do that. To do so, you need the Five Princes to sign a contract in order for them to disown you. They've disowned many. You might have a high chance of going home anyway."

 

"So, people are just victimised for them to be slaves-"

 

"servants." Nyx corrected.

 

"... _Servants_ , to the Five Princes? But what for?"

 

" _Things_. Look- I know you want to go home- but don't enrage the Princes. They'll disown you in two ways. Either by _contract_ or by _death_." 

 

"Then I'll..."

 

"Noct, it's gonna be hard. If some weird shit happens, just come to me. Alright?"

 

"...Alright."

 

\----

 

The two were at the massive, castle doors. They probably reached 25 metres. Nyx had to put a collar around Noctis' neck, in order for him to be "presentable" to the Six Princes. They didn't like a servant who didn't have a collar on them. They assumed they were "homeless" or a "prostitute".

 

Nyx knocked on the door, which echoed. He held onto the leash totally with all his might. He gave Noct a reassured glance, who in return gave weak smile.

 

The door slowly opened with suspense, revealing an elderly man.

 

"Jared. We have a new servant." Nyx spoke.

 

The elderly man looked at Noct, eyeing him up and down. He nodded his head, taking the leash gently from Nyx's hand. Once did so, Nyx walked away. He turned his head over his shoulder, checking on Noctis one last time.

 

He mouthed _"It'll be fine."_

 

Noctis was still naked, head to toe. His private parts were revealed in public, in the cold air. He put his hands in front of his private, shielding it away. The man; Jared, didn't say a word. He looked like a butler. He walked forward, with Noctis dragging behind.

 

"My Five Princes. I have brought to you your new, faithful servant." He said as he bowed with his hands behind his back.

 

Noctis looked at the five of them; all wearing a prince-like attire. They all sat by a long, fancy dining table, probably enough to fit 30 people.

 

"Splendid!" A man said with a grin. Jared walked away, giving Noctis a depressing look before he left. The redhead stood up from his chair, clapping his hands together. He had red hair with predator-like amber eyes. He eyed Noctis, wanting only him in the entire world. The man walked forward, heading to Noct. A young man stood up, pushing his chair back quickly.

 

"Hey! No fair...!" He yelled out. He had blond hair, a freckled face.

 

The redhead spun around gracefully, still having that shitty grin on his face. He cocked his head to the side in amusement. "Oh?"

 

"You had your time with the previous servant! It's _my_ turn...!" He selfishly said as he crossed his arms, puffing out his cheeks childishly. He pulled out a gun, pointing and threatening the redhead. The older man raised his hands in defence, chuckling quietly. 

 

"I see, I see." He walked back to the dining table. Instead of sitting down, he instead leant back against the edge of the table.

 

The blond walked over to Noctis, his eyes plastered on him. He never took them off- admiring the raven's beauty. Noct held up his hands, backing up. He felt the sudden air on his privates and quickly covered his front awkwardly. His face burned and flushed a bright red, staining his cheeks.

 

"Hm..." Prompto hummed, amused and interested at the young man. "how old are you?"

 

"...T-Twenty..." Noct stuttered.

 

"Oh, hey! You're my age!" The blond exclaimed with bright eyes and a happy smile, ear to ear.

 

"Guys, he's around our age!" The prince twirled around, facing his other buddies.

 

"Except for _Izunia_." A man with a brown and blue eye said, with crossed arms and have blond hair, almost resembling white.

 

"Oh, Ravus, you make me seem like a paedophile!" The redhead clapped his hands together with a smile. "I am only 36, my dear."

 

"And our servant's legal!" The freckled blond exclaimed.

 

"We're doing this only on his _consent_ , Prompto." A man with glasses spoke seriously.

 

"But he looks so...vulernable! I just wanna fuck him right here!" Prompto grinned ear to ear. That caused Noctis to jolt away from the freckled man. He shuffled to his left, bit by bit until Prompto grabbed his arm.

 

"See!" He said, shaking him a couple times.

 

"Prom, he's not an 8-ball..." A muscular man with tattoos that trailed over his arms and back.

 

"W-Wait, please, hold on!" Noct pulled away from Prompto's grasp and took a couple steps back. "Is this some kind of orgy party?"

 

"If you consider it that way; yes." The redhead nodded his head with a smirk.

 

"...So I'm just a fucktoy...?"

 

The same redhead nodded his head.

 

"You've got to be kidding me..."

 

"We aren't kidding, but we'll fuck you either way." The muscular man grinned and snickered, getting a frustrated hiss by the man with light brown hair and glasses.

 

"Sorry about them. They're... _immature_." The man with glasses said as he eyed Gladiolus and Prompto especially.

 

"C-Can I just...y'know- go home? I know it's quick and blunt, but...I really want to go home-"

 

"You can't!" Prompto yelled. He squeaked, covering his mouth with both of his hands. Everybody stared at him, with either shocked or concerned eyes. His eyes were wide as saucers, skin pale as paper. He removed his hands from his lips.

 

"I mean- you need to get a contract- signed by all of us." He apologised.

 

"My dear, you'll love it here." The man with amber eyes cut off the awkward silence. 

 

"..Sure." Noct rolled his eyes. "Where's Nyx? Nyx Ulric?"

 

"You mean my messenger?" The man tattoos asked, tilting his head to the right.

 

"Er, yeah. Where is he?" Noct questioned. Nyx was the only person who would find him not a "fuck toy" and respected him as an actual "human". 

 

"To get an answer from me, a little kiss would work." He grinned deviously.

 

"Ugh, fuck off." Noct hissed.

 

"How dare you say that to a prince. What a spoiled mouth," Ravus said. "a punishment will do him well." Ravus squinted his eyes at their new young servant. Noct rolled his eyes and childishly stuck out his tongue.

 

"Put that back in your mouth- or I'll show you how it works." Ravus stood up, stomping forward to the raven. Noctis didn't really care, he wasn't _that_ intimidating. The two had a stare off until the redhead broke the silence.

 

"I say that is enough." He waltzed over with grace. 

 

"Tch..." Ravus clicked his tongue as he walked back to his seat.

 

"Please, ignore little old Fleuret. He isn't fond of new people." He whispered into Noct's ear. His voice purred and was deep and husky. It seduced Noctis already, causing him to blush a pastel pink. Noct felt the redhead sneakily wrap his arm around his waist, feeling his hipbone. His thumb teased it, rubbing it a couple times. Noct could feel it already becoming sore.

 

Noctis edged away slowly without the man noticing.

 

But he did.

 

"Please, dear. If you even try to escape, we'll always come and collect you back." He said huskily, enough for Noct to shudder head to toe.

 

"Shall we lay down some rules? I'm not fond of our new servant's behaviour." Ravus squinted.

 

"Ah, we shall." The redhead agreed as he walked back to the table's edge. "We haven't exactly properly introduced ourselves. I am by the name of Ardyn Izunia. As you already know Ravus, there's Prompto Argentum, Ignis Scientia and Gladiolus Amicitia. We're The Five Princes of Hell, which you know of." Ardyn gestured to the men. He glanced at Prompto, giving him a look.

 

"You must assign us as "Master". Do not speak unless told to. Do not question your Masters. Do whatever your Master entails, even if it's humiliating or life-threatening." Ardyn grinned at that. "Do not look up at your Master unless told to. And don't pleasure yourself unless told to. Ah, also, keep your thighs together. We don't want a whore in the house, do we~?" The redhead raised a right brow and smirked deviously.

 

"Y-Yes...Mas...ter." Noctis rolled that humiliating word out. It slurred out of his tongue. He mouthed it, testing it once again.

 

"Hey, Noct," Prompto began.

 

"Uh...yea-"

 

Ardyn's left brow twitched.

 

"M..." Noctis instantly blushed and was extremely embarrassed. "Master...uh, yes?" He rubbed his thighs together and looked at the ground.

 

"C'mere," Prompto smirked as he patted his lap. Noctis couldn't believe it. The blond held something behind his back, but Noct didn't bother asking. He would be scolded if he questioned.

 

Noctis took a couple seconds, hesitating before he sat on Prom's lap. He sat gently and lightly, trying his best to not seem or feel comfortable. Noct was still naked, still exposed in front of the other princes. Prompto's right hand was wielding a gun. Oh hell no.

 

"What are you using that gun for-" Noct was cut off, by Prompto's hand slapping the left side of his ass.

 

The raven let out a quiet groan. " _Master_." Noctis hissed. "What are you using that gun for?"

 

"It's a secret~." Prompto purred mischievously. A large grin stretched across his face, his eyes giving a predator glance, waiting to devour its little prey. Prompto's head leaned forward, pressing his face against Noct's neck. He sniffed it a couple times, letting out a snicker. He rubbed his face deeply into Noctis neck, snuggling into his skin and soon started trailing down to his collarbone. 

 

"You smell _so_ good..." Prompto complimented.

 

"I can smell him from here," Gladiolus added in.

 

"He does have a scent of vanilla," Ignis says.

 

Noct's cheeks burned a bright, tomato red. From embarrassment because of the compliments and the exposure to the public. Especially in front of princes. Who could possibly kill him and his family! Noctis tilted his head back, trying his best to remove the glance from the princes. His neck and collarbone were revealed. It unfortunately failed, doing the opposite. They actually started to stare at him more, savouring the sight in front of them.

 

" _Divine_." Ardyn purred lustfully and smirked deviously.

 

Ravus stayed quiet but it was obvious he loved the expressions on the raven's face.

 

"Sooo, how many friends do ya got, Noct?" Prompto asked as he revolved his [gun](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CkcUmihXIAQq-km.jpg:large) like a fidget toy.

 

The word " _friends_ " froze Noctis like a statue. His memories flooded back like a tsunami. The loneliness he suffered in high school. Noctis was really glad he graduated from high school. 

 

"I...lost them. I-In high school...er- Master." 

 

"Awww, poor you! But you've got us." Prompto's gun got close to Noct's ass. The raven didn't bother realising, stuck in his memories. He continued on with his story until his knees were pressed against his chest, showing off his bottom. Noctis let out a squeaky scream. The tip of Prompto's gun pressed against Noct's hole, just teasing the rim.

 

The cold temperature made him shudder, his skin forming goosebumps.

 

"N-No..." Noctis stuttered and whimpered. He squirmed around, trying to get out of the blond's grip. He felt the gun push forcefully into his hole. Because of Noct's squirming, it was difficult.

 

"Stop, please!" Noct screeched. His hands gripped Prompto's forearms, urging for him to yield. He was terrified if the gun was loaded. He was scared if Prompto would shoot him either on purpose or accident.

 

The gun entered right into the raven's hole, pushing through the first layer of muscle. Noctis felt pain all over him, especially his lower half. It burned- his rim already turning into a pink colour. Tears rolled down his face pathetically and down his jawline.

 

The gun went in deeper, pushing past the second muscle. Noct could feel how cold the metal was. The gun went even deeper, forcing through the third and fourth. The rim could almost feel the handle of the gun. Noct's hands grabbed Prompto's shoulders, his face all wet and red. Prompto raised Noct's knees higher, buckling them and pressing them further into the raven's chest.

 

Noctis was relentlessly sobbing. The pain slowly and carefully turned into pleasure. Prompto allowed the young man to adjust the girth of the gun. He sluggishly pulled out and slowly pushed it in, thrusting it in gently.

 

Prompto was considered as the _gentle_ lover in the castle but was also quite kinky. Noctis shuddered from the thought of the other princes.

 

The pace started speeding up. Noct could feel a hot warmth in his stomach, which was building up and up. His hole was burning, abused and pink. The model of Prompto's gun was huge.

 

Noct swallowed a loud moan that was about to approach his throat. He let out small whimpers and quiet moans, mumbling them between his lips. He watched as the gun disappeared into his body, only leaving the handle to be left seen. He choked on a sob when the gun pulled out, only the tip just left inside. It was thrust right back in, Noctis letting a long moan.

 

"Are you close?" Prompto whispered into Noct's ear.

 

The raven nodded his head rapidly and whimpered which increased the pace even more. Noctis was holding in his embarrassing moans, simply by biting his bottom lip. He felt a massive pleasure, unrevealing itself. White ribbons after ribbons sprayed on Noct's on the ground. The young man let out a choked scream. The last remaining tears slid down his cheeks. He breathed heavily, his chest heaving up and down.

 

"How adorable." Ardyn complimented. He watched as Noctis twitched every five seconds.

 

"The floor is tainted. A bit of cleaning up would do the job." Ignis said while looking underneath the table, observing the white liquid on the marble floor.

 

Prompto dropped the raven onto the ground, pushing his boot against his ass, forcing him on his hands and knees.

 

"Drink up," Prompto smirked mischievously. He placed the bottom of his boot on top of Noct's head, pushing him down onto the cum covered floor. Noct slowly lowered his tongue, covering in a large amount of saliva. He lathered up and down of the liquid, drinking his own sperm.  He felt the boot on his head get heavier, forcing him to go down even further.

 

Noct managed to drink up all of it, cleaning the whole mess. He felt lightness on top of his head, as Prompto's boot was finally removed. He was pulled up, put in between the blond's legs.

 

A kiss casted on his head.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://royaltystudio.tumblr.com


	2. Chapter Two: Pens, Hot Tea and Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I am quite aware I am not engaged," Ardyn began with a glare.
> 
> "Your Majesty." The man handed out a piece of paper, carefully printed with beautiful cursive.
> 
> Ardyn sighed, comforting himself in his seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also NSFW. Almost every chapter will have NSFW. Leave if you don't like it ._.

 

Noctis was lying on the floor, exhausted and breathless. He was so tired just by one orgasm. The men started leaving their seats, heading somewhere Noct had to explore some day. He felt a hand lying on his right shoulder, which belonged to Prompto.

 

"We need to work on your stamina." The blond gave an innocent, kind smile as he left the room, leaving Noct by himself. 

  
Though, Ardyn was still there. He was standing up, cocking his head to the left with amusement. He observed the little, younger man, taking in every detail, head to toe. His face was all red and sweat covered his limbs and forehead.

 

"Oh, Noct, my dear," Ardyn began. He crouched down, putting his hand on top of the raven's head. He patted his untamed, black hair. 

 

"Come with me." He said. 

 

"Hands and knees." The redhead ordered. Noctis obeyed. He felt like an unclean, filthy dog by the position he was in. Ardyn walked away and Noctis followed like a little, lost puppy he was. He crawled on his hands and knees, feeling the cold, marble ground against his skin. The texture soon turned to a carpet. Noctis swore he would get carpet burn. Ardyn opened up a door, which revealed to be an office. 

 

The place was fancy. A nice, oak desk, a beautiful green oval carpet at the head of the desk, bookshelves and other objects. Noctis spotted a jar with two eyeballs in there, tucked away imperfectly between two books. There were other jars, scattered across shelves. They seemed like prizes. Noct stood on his knees like a rabbit, observing the area. He went back to his hands and knees before Ardyn could see.

 

The books looked old- older than Noct's great grandfather. 

 

He felt the top of his head being scratched and petted.

 

"How about an accessory?" Ardyn suggested. He approached his desk, opening up a drawer.

 

"I used this on my previous servant. Things didn't...go _well_." Ardyn trailed off, his eyes glancing at the two eyes in the jar that Noctis spotted.

 

It looked like an oversized red, rubber band and had a chain attached. Noct knew what it was. The redhead immediately put the red collar around Noct's neck. He held the leash in his left hand, holding it tightly in an iron grasp. 

 

"It looks beautiful on you, dear." Ardyn complimented as he smiled. Noctis looked back at him with unsure eyes. 

 

Ardyn's boot swiftly kicked Noct's stomach, causing him to almost vomit.

 

It was _that_ powerful.

 

Noct drooled on the floor, coughing multiple times. He gasped for air. His stomach ached painfully. Noct's right hand curled into a fist, turning into a white colour. He breathed for air, inhaling heavily.

 

"Don't look at your Master without their consent." Ardyn clicked his tongue.

 

Noctis garbled out an apology but Ardyn didn't quite hear. "Pardon?"

 

"I'm...sorry." He managed to say as he swallowed a mouthful of saliva.

 

"Hm. That isn't enough to satisfy me." Ardyn glared. He walked back to his desk, sitting in his chair, bringing the younger man towards him. Noctis sat on the carpet floor, next to the redhead, like an obedient dog.

 

"On your chest," Ardyn ordered. He looked to his left, opening up a drawer, gathering a couple items.

 

Noct obeyed. He was in a humiliating position. Ass high in the air while his chest was pressed flat on the carpeted floor. He could feel his skin rubbing against the annoying, rough texture.

 

"Ah, there they are." Ardyn had a couple _utensils_ in his left hand. Noctis wasn't allowed to see unless he had permission. His face was pointing to the right, facing away from Ardyn.

 

"How about you hold these?" The redhead suggested. Noct was confused at that sentence. His breath hitched right when something entered him. It was cold and metallic. Noct's hips quickly jolted, causing the item to go even deeper, passing through the layers of muscles. There was no fucking way Ardyn would really-

 

"A great new pen holder! I've been waiting to get one for quite a while." Ardyn applauded. Noct sniffled into the carpet, smelling and feeling the yarn against his nostrils. He whined as another pen entered. 

 

And another. 

 

Another.

 

Another.

 

And finally the last pen.

 

Noctis felt full. There were five pens in his asshole. What would strangers react if they saw him like this? Immediately walk away or go wash their eyes out. He could hear Ardyn clinking other pens against each other in his other hand, meaning there were more. 

 

"You might as well rip if I added another one in. So I won't." Ardyn spoke. Noctis let out a sigh of relief. "though it doesn't mean you won't go unpunished." He plastered a devious smile. Ardyn put away those pens he had in his hands, putting them safely back into the drawer where he found.

 

A knock was heard at the office's door. 

 

"Come in." The older man said. Ardyn had a frown on his face, showing he wasn't happy of the visitor. Entered in was a man. Somewhere near Ardyn's age. Probably older, nearing his 40's or 50's. He had a folder in his right hand and a suitcase in his left.

 

"Greetings, your Majesty." He bowed politely.

 

"Skip to the point," Ardyn commanded.

 

"You're the eldest one in the family and need to be wedded. The society will look down upon on you, thinking you're just a bunch of brats, playing around as princes." He ignored Noct's naked form lying on the ground with pens in his asshole. The man opened his mouth to question it but slowly closed it. Noct looked up giving him a "Help me." stare.

 

The man shook his head. "You have three princesses of choice. Choose either one." The man said.

 

"Their names?" Ardyn tilted his head to the left.

 

"Princess Blaire, Princess Mary and Princess Rachel."

 

"I believe I have already met _Rachel_."  That name rolled on Ardyn's tongue. He didn't like her one bit. She was an annoying bitch and a complete asshole to everybody around her. She was very prideful of herself, along with arrogant. She had this ridiculous blonde shade of hair and puffy lips. She misunderstood many things and made blonde stereotypes true.

 

"And she wants you at her hand once again."

 

Ardyn sighed, rubbing his temples out of frustration. 

 

"I am quite aware I am not engaged," Ardyn began with a glare.

 

"Your Majesty." The man handed out a piece of paper, carefully printed with beautiful cursive.

 

Ardyn sighed, comforting himself in his seat.

 

From all of the pens that Ardyn had in his drawers, he took the one out of the raven's hole. He let out a quiet whine but not enough for Ardyn to hear. His hands gripped the carpet floor, testing and curling the material. Ardyn only had to write the women's names down so he could be in agreement with the marriage.

 

"Please, allow them in." Ardyn sat back in his seat, waiting for actual hell to enter through. He already knew who was going to jump in first.

 

"Rachel," Ardyn rolled his eyes secretly. "pleasure to see you."

 

 "Ooh, Ardy-poo! I knew you never missed me!"

 

The redhead didn't respond to that, giving an emotionless expression. Noctis quietly laughed into the carpet, causing Ardyn's right eyebrow to twitch. Rachel spun around, showing off her non-beautiful dress. Ardyn despised it. The blonde looked down to Ardyn's right, seeing a naked laying man there. She glared at it with disgust.

 

"Who's _that_?" She hissed.

 

" _That_ is my new servant." Ardyn didn't bother including Noctis' name. She didn't deserve to hear it anyway.

 

" _Ewww!_ Why is he naked?"

 

Ardyn glared at her.

 

Noctis snorted, rolling his eyes. He actually felt bad for Ardyn.  

 

"Next," Ardyn ordered. The princess seemed to whine incredibly childish, even letting out screeches of death threats of "fireballing his castle" or "ripping his fedora to shreds". Rachel was later removed from the office and carried away like a rag doll.

 

Another female came in, of what the looks of Mary. She was also thrown out the same way like Rachel did. Came in Blaire. The same thing happened to her.

 

The man with the folder and suitcase sighed. "This is hopeless..."

 

"If this is hopeless, how about we end this case?"

 

"You need a wife-"

 

"I have no intentions of getting one. Begone." Ardyn commanded as he put the pen right back into the younger man's ass. He squealed silently, his hands gripping even harder on the carpet.

 

The man huffed, taking his belongings and bowing. He left the room, only leaving Ardyn and Noctis to themselves.

 

"Now, then, Noct. I didn't like it when you were laughing." The older man picked up a white mug that was lying on across his desk. He brought it up to his lips, opening them up and taking a sip out of it. A sound of disappointment escaped the man's throat.

 

"Hm. Looks like Jared gave me the wrong type of tea," Ardyn "tsked" with his tongue. He raised his hand right over Noctis' ass. "guess you'll also be my trash can." He tipped his cup over, pouring the liquid spot on where he meant to pour it over.

 

The searing, steaming hot pain burned Noct's insides. He let a choked scream from the saliva escaping from his mouth. 

 

"I-It's hot-" Noct stuttered, gaining Ardyn's boot planted on his left hand. He cried out in pain.

 

"Don't speak unless told to."

 

Noctis kept his mouth shut, yet it was difficult to. He bit his bottom lip to shut himself up. He let out soft whimpers, along with tears streaming down his face pathetically. The burning liquid stopped. Was it the end? Oh, Noctis was wrong. _So_ wrong.

 

It didn't end just there. A couple more pens were added in. Probably three or more. He squealed into the carpet, his tears being absorbed in the carpet's material.

 

Noctis was shaking from head to toe. His asshole seemed to twitch non-stop. Ardyn took notice, giving the younger man a small break. He breathed heavily, his chest heaving up and down against the floor.

 

"I know it's steaming, dear, but this _is_ your punishment." Ardyn patted the raven's bottom like it was nothing sincere. 

 

"P...Permissiontospeak." Noctis spoke quickly.

 

Ardyn patted the young man's bottom, giving him approval. 

 

"M-May I stand?"

 

"No."

 

"Er...may you please remove those pens?"

 

"No," Ardyn repeated bluntly. He put his right hand on top of the pens, pushing all of them down at the same time. Noct squealed loudly as did his best to slip away. Ardyn noticed, grabbing Noct by his legs and his chest. He grabbed him, putting him on top of his lap. Right when being lifted up, hot liquid squeezed it's way out, slipping onto the carpet.

 

Ardyn took hold of the pens, holding them all together. He threatened to pull all of them out in a single snap.

 

"We could have done this slowly but your behaviour has skyrocketed," Ardyn's grip tightened. "after this, your punishment ends."

 

Noct squirms around, his legs flailing everywhere and his head turning left and right. He felt and heard the sound of tea jiggling inside of him, which caused him to freeze like a statue. Ardyn started pulling forcefully the pens out. 

 

"N-No!" Noctis complies as he starts to suck in the pens by closing his hole up. He twisted and turned but it was too late.

 

All of the pens were pulled out, squirting out the tea that was stuffing him up. It sprayed literally like a fountain. It went over the desk and onto the carpet. It didn't stop for awhile, causing Noct to think it was never going to end. It left a huge mess everywhere. Ardyn chuckled behind Noct's ear, putting the pens away back inside of his drawer. Noct writhed around when it finally ended.

 

The steaming hot feeling inside of him faded away. Noctis felt empty.

 

The sound of clapping was heard in front of them.

 

"Ah, Scientia." Ardyn smiled. Noct's face was lost. He hung his head down low, his eyes focusing on the carpet. 

 

"Izunia." Ignis nodded his head. He rubbed his cheek, brushing away a droplet of tea that spilt on his skin. "By the looks of it, some have gotten on me." Ignis chuckled. Ardyn joined in.

 

"Apologises. Noct's aim isn't the best." Ardyn put his hand over the younger man's chest, pressing it flat.

 

"That is fine. Will it be alright if I take him away? Just for a bit." Ignis questioned.

 

"But of course, you may! I'm done here and I must do a lot of paperwork. Take him off my hands."

 

Ignis walked over, taking the leash out of Ardyn's hand. He dropped Noctis on his knees, who immediately went on all of his fours like a dog. "Already trained." Ignis smiled. He liked people who were already obedient. Who already listened to commands so he didn't have to make a hassle to train them. Ignis exited the office, heading to the kitchen where he usually worked at.

 

"I know I'm a prince but I cannot handle myself on making dishes."

 

Ignis was nicer, Noctis thought so at least. He didn't step on Noct's hand or give riddles. The two walked silently down the hallway until they reached the kitchen. Ignis opened the door, revealing a spotless, white, clean kitchen. When Noct took hands and knees to the place, the floors were completely clean. Not a spec of dirt left on his palms and legs. 

 

"Stand up," Ignis ordered.

 

Noctis obeyed. There was still bits of liquid still in his ass, which started dripping down his thighs. Ignis realised it and chuckled, causing the raven to blush rapidly.

 

"Still inside?" Ignis cocked his head. "Come over here." Ignis pointed over to a counter. It had a window, which revealed to the dining room. Noct followed the finger Ignis pointed over to. 

 

"Bend over,"

 

Noct did so, who was clearly embarrassed. He was humiliated. Anybody could come over and get a glance of him all naked, bent over a counter and whatever the hell Ignis would do to him. The tea that slid down his thighs went down to his legs and to his ankles and finally the white floor, making it unclean. Ignis stuck his gloved, index finger inside of the raven's hole, fingering him gently. Noctis felt so dirty. His body was all sweaty and his thighs and legs were covered in tea. He was filthy- in front of a prince.

 

Especially two princes.

 

Another finger entered, starting to scissor carefully. Noct put his arms in front of him, lying his face down. He snuggled between them, trying not to make a noise. He bit his bottom lip to improve his chances on being quieter.

 

Noct felt Ignis' fingers curl, brushing and rubbing against a spot that would make him see stars.

 

Ignis gave a small smile, knowing it was his prostate. He teased the younger man by avoiding that very spot. He heard Noctis whine childishly, sobbing into his arms. A couple times, the tip of his middle finger would brush his prostate but only barely. It gave Noct a little sense of hope. 

 

The older man decided to put in a third finger, which stretched Noct out to his limit. He squealed at the sudden girth, quickly squirming away. "Second knuckle limit? I understand." Ignis said, removing the third finger.

 

"N-No, wait-...I mean...permission to speak, Master?" Noctis turned his head over his shoulder, facing Ignis. 

 

 "You may."

 

 "P...Put it in." Noct barely said with any confidence.

 

"What was that?" Ignis gave a small grin.

 

"Put...the third finger in." 

 

 "But where?" The grin grew.

 

 "I...In my ass."

 

"I couldn't hear that. Say it again."

 

"J-Just put it in my ass-"

 

Right away, Ignis did what Noctis begged for. It thrust right into his prostate, letting Noct see blinding, white light. He couldn't speak from the sudden pleasure. The heat grew, with liquids streaming down his thighs. There was still tea inside and Ignis was fingering his walls open for the liquid to easily fall out. He curled his fingers, thrusting them frantically without yielding. 

 

The sound was horrendous. The sounds of squelching from his ass and the tea made harmony, along with Noct's quiet whines and whimpers.

 

His hole was wide enough. Ignis pulled his fingers back, earning a soft whine from the raven. He put both of his hands on Noct's cheeks, spreading them apart. It opened up his hole which was gaping wide open. The tea left over inside finally spilt out, falling to the kitchen's tiled floor. Noctis was close. Very close. But he didn't want to be finished off by Ignis' fingers. 

 

He wanted something bigger.

 

"P-Permission to speak?"

 

"You may."

 

"Please, put...it in," Noctis said with a whimper.

 

"My fingers?"

 

Noct couldn't say anything else. He was too embarrassed to ask. He turned his head around to the left, pouting his lips slightly. Ignis knew what Noctis wanted and he wouldn't give it to him unless he begged for it.

 

"No...I..want your..." Noct whispered the last part blushed furiously as goosebumps formed on his arms. 

 

"Want what?" 

 

Noctis swallowed. "I want your c...cock. Please, I _need_ it so badly..." He already regretted what he said. He wanted to curl up in a hole and die alone. He heard Ignis chuckle gently behind him and a zipper undoing.

 

"It is very hard for me to deny you," Ignis said, lining up the head of his penis in front of Noct's rim. His breath hitched, pausing it. He embraced the giant girth that was entering inside of him. Noct finally exhaled, releasing all that air that was inside of his lungs. Noctis moaned as Ignis' whole length entered into him. He steadied himself, allowing the raven to adjust.

 

Noct signalled him to move by pushing his own hips back into Ignis'. 

 

The first thrust was gentle and slow. The second one increased and the third one became rougher. It gave a harsher and stronger pace. The tip of Ignis' cock's head brushed right against Noctis' prostate, causing him to gasp loudly. His arms and hands were sliding everywhere against the counter. His stomach hurt, as it was being pummeled into the counter's edge. But he didn't care.

 

Noctis whimpered when Ignis continued brushing against that spot he loved the most. Ignis decided to finally pound into it, making the younger man moan loudly. Ignis relentlessly thrust into him without any mercy, killing any sanity that was left inside of him. Noct had nowhere to grip. His hands were everywhere, scratching the counter, leaving white nail markings.

 

Noct moaned non-stop. He couldn't shut himself up. He didn't know if Ignis hated the sounds or loved them. Drool and tears dribbled onto the counter without any care. It was a complete mess.

 

"M-More, pwease..." Noctis begged. He couldn't form a single word correctly without mumbling or stuttering. His stomach was warm. It had a hot, tingly feeling inside. He felt it was going to explode. Ignis' hand lowered down to reach his belly. He chuckled.

 

He took Noct's hand gently, lowering it to touch his stomach. Ignis pulled his hips back a bit, immediately thrusting right back in. Noct's eyes widened, feeling the bulge inside. 

 

"S-soooo deep...!" Noctis moaned pathetically. He put his own hands on his ass, spreading himself open, widening up his hole. He lifted his head off the counter, raising his chin hair. His eyes rolled back each time Ignis pounded into his prostate. It just felt so good! 

 

A smile formed on Noct's lips. Was he laughing? Was he crying? Either way, it felt amazing. He was so close. That warmth in his stomach was rumbling like a volcano. He was about to explode any second. He whispered little things:  _"so good, fuck me, more, please, please, please..."_

 

 

Noctis begged almost every minute with pleas, begging for Ignis to come inside of him. To feel that warmth- to fill him up. 

 

"Please, I'm..." Noctis began as he panted. 

 

Ignis held Noct's smaller cock, gripping it in an iron grasp. He held it tightly until it turned a rosy red. "Not until I do." He ordered. He heard the younger man whimper into the counter, sobbing with all his breathe. Ignis was pounding violently, pushing his hips further and further until he was balls deep. Noct could do nothing but moan and squirm around.

 

Noctis stole a glimpse of Ignis, still thrusting, grabbing a bowl to his left. It was steaming. Noct froze like a statue. Was that going inside his ass? No way in _hell_. It looked like it could burn through Earth's core. The bowl was placed in front of Noct's face.

 

"Drink it all. Do not leave a single drop." Ignis grabbed Noctis by the hair, pushing him forcefully into the hot liquid. Noctis gagged and coughed as soup entered his nostrils. He couldn't drink like this. No, not at all. Noctis slowly lowered his tongue, feeling the burning hot pain. He tried blowing on it but was distracted and cut off by the sudden rough thrusts. Each time he tried drinking from it, his nose would be pushed into the liquid, causing him to accidentally breathe it.

 

"Please-" He choked out. He lowered his face in one more time, licking at the soup at his disposal. He could see movements in the dining room in front of him. They were other either butlers or maids, cleaning up the place. They were taking plates, forks, spoons, knives and washing the tables. They were entering the kitchen as they please. Noct heard a faucet, loud and clear right next to him.

 

A maid was cleaning up a couple dirty plates. She paid no attention to Noctis. They ignored Ignis and him as if they were invisible. Noctis felt humiliated, at the sight of him moaning loudly and trying to drink a bowl of soup.

 

He felt Ignis come inside of him, filling him up to the brim. He felt it overflow his rim, causing it to fall to the tiled floor or around his ass. Ignis released Noct's cock, letting him his own release. Noct whimpered and moaned out from the intense wave of pleasure. Ignis pulled back, making a loud squelch noise. He zipped his pants up quickly, admiring his new servant's beauty. 

 

He was exhausted, drifting into space. Noct's legs fell lazily, come streaming down his hole and down his thighs. He was a sight to behold. Noct split open his legs, making a squishing noise. His legs were trembling and his hole was twitching.

 

 He went over to two maids, whispering " _Give him a bath."_

 

 The two ladies were emotionless, nodding their heads. Noct breathed heavily and felt four hands touching his body. Noctis tried to stand but immediately fell to his knees. His legs and hips hurt like crazy. When the raven fell down to the floor, he tried searching for Ignis. He wasn't anywhere in sight.

 

Weird thing is, he wanted more.

 

He was turning into a slut.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cumdump Noctis, who wants any?


	3. Chapter Three: A Shower and a Balcony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "N...No way! You've gotta be kidding me!" Noctis exclaimed.
> 
> "Not in a million years, kid." Gladio chuckled as he picked up the exhausted younger man in a bridal style position, bringing him to the balcony. It was public to the view of people.
> 
> And they were going to fuck outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gladio and Noctisssss 
> 
> He's becoming more of a slut every single chapter 
> 
> https://royaltystudio.tumblr.com

 

  

Noctis was brought to the shower rooms, where servants had to clean themselves. Noct scrubbed himself head to toe. The water was decent, so servants didn't suffer.

 

He slowly lowered his hands to his ass. He put his index finger inside of his hole, gently fingering himself. He felt and saw Ignis' cum drip out, streaming down the drain. The rim of his hole was sore and pink. Noctis cringed at the sudden feeling of it trickling down his thighs.

 

He went back to scrubbing his hair, pulling each strand and massaging his scalp.

 

It was relaxing.

 

Until somebody decided to slap his ass.

 

Noctis yelped, spinning around to see his attacker. "Oh...it's you." He groaned.

 

"Mhm." Gladiolus nodded and chuckled. The hand was still on his left cheek, groping and rubbing it until it grew red. The older man got closer, getting deeper into Noct's personal space. 

 

"Why're you even here?" 

 

"Just showerin'."

 

"Don't you have your own? You're a prince, you don't need to shower here."

 

"Just a change of scenery." He grinned, continuing to grope the younger man. Noctis rolled his eyes, using his left hand to remove Gladio's. His hand didn't budge. He used more effort and it still won't move an inch. He heard Gladio laughing.

 

"What's that collar doing around your neck?" He questioned.

 

"Ardyn gave it." Noctis scowled, still trying to remove Gladio's hand away from his ass. It instead did the opposite, causing him to grope even harder and rougher.

 

"You didn't take it off before showering?"

 

"Ardyn would _murder_ me if I did."

 

"Not really. He'd fuck you into oblivion." Gladio chuckled which made Noct shudder from that thought.

 

"Would you please stop groping me?"

 

"Hmm...nah." Gladiolus gave a shit-eating grin, plastered onto his face.

 

"What if I told the other's that you tried harassing me? Ignis would be pissed." Noctis smiled, thinking he won.

 

Gladio snickered and drew away. "Alright, alright. But wouldn't you want me to fuck you?"

 

That made Noctis freeze. He couldn't move. He was stuck in his thoughts. "Pft, no." He replied. 

 

"Like I didn't see Iggy fuck you? You were loud as a Banshee."  Gladiolus smirked.

 

Noct blushed a bright red. 

 

"Yes or no. You choose." Gladio handed out his hand, waiting for Noct to take it. He clicked his tongue, accept the older man's hand. The brunet pulled him close to his chest, grabbing hold of his ass, massaging it. Noct clicked his tongue out of frustration.

 

"Don't break it."

 

 

 ----

 

"Ah, fuck!"

 

Noctis moaned in Gladio's mouth. They were both standing up, the older man's cock sliding in and out. Noctis' back was against Gladiolus'. He arched it, making a perfect crescent shape. The raven put his hands on Gladio's face, tilting his head all the back and started to sloppily kiss him. The hot water coming from the shower was steaming, creating a whirlwind of fog around them.

 

Gladio's grip tightened on the shorter man's hip, probably even bruising it. He pounded violently into Noctis, his thighs slapping against his soft, plump ass. When Noctis was looking up, tears strained in his eyes and saliva slobbered down his lips. He was stuck between moaning into Gladio's mouth and trying to contain the amount of saliva in his mouth. 

 

"M-More..." Notis muffled in Gladio's mouth. His tongue tangled in with his, making a huge, filthy mess.

 

The water showered their hair and their bodies, glistening them in the light. 

 

The tip of Gladio's cock managed to hit Noctis' prostate. He let out a loud yelp, holding Gladiolus' forearms, holding him back. He didn't yield. He kept going, causing Noct to pull away but the older man's grasp was strong.

 

"W-Wait, stop, p-please!" Noctis begged. Gladio grabbed Noct's forearms, thrusting forward into him while pulling him back. Noct choked out a scream, crying relentlessly. His body trembled every time Gladio thrust into him.

 

"No- j-just...wait!" Noctis cried out. Gladiolus' gaze went onto the short man's stomach. He smirked deviously, putting his hand over it. Noct was distracted by the overstimulating amount of pleasure. Gladio could feel a giant bulge through Noctis' belly, feeling it as he pulled out and pushed in every time. Gladio blinked, snapping back into reality. He noticed Noct's vulnerable stat, moaning, whimpering and twitching. The deeper he got, the more of his sanity he lost.

 

"Damn, you're skinny." The brunet grunted as he thrust harshly.

 

"Gimme a break..." Noctis breathed out.

 

Gladiolus paused, giving Noct a brink of hope. He continued thrusting, causing the raven to moan out of frustration. He was lightheaded and his mind boggled. Gladio released his forearms, letting them fall against the wall. Noctis slowly brought them up, pressing them against the shower's walls. Gladio pounded him from behind, reaching his deepest parts. 

 

Noct gave out a wanton moan, feeling the water trickling down his back and into his hole, mixing in with Ignis' previous cum and Gladio's precum. The squelching noises turned Noctis on, causing his little cock to harden up. Gladio gripped it in his right hand, using his left to hold back Noct's hands. He thrust forward and pulled the lithe body back into him.

 

He could feel Gladio's cock inside of his stomach. 

 

He was crying out from the overstimulating pleasure. It just felt so good. He felt a bit selfish at the thought of wanting more. His prostate was getting sore and the hole of his rim turned into an abused red. The hot water trickling down to his rim made it even worse. The sound was increasing and Noctis was completely lost. He couldn't feel anything around him except the poundings from Gladio.

 

He was close. So fucking close. The heat in his stomach caused by Gladiolus increased by the feeling of his orgasm.

 

He felt like crying. And he already was. His tears streamed down his face. Noctis didn't know if it was the water from the shower or his own tears. The way Gladiolus violently thrust into him roughly made Ignis seem he was going gently the whole time.

 

His legs were wobbly. They trembled and his knees buckled into each other. 

 

"N-Nh...my l-legs..." Noctis mumbled.

 

Immediately, Gladiolus picked up the shorter man in his arms and off of the ground. He used them to bring Noct's legs up to his chest and continued pounding into him. His cock went in deeper, causing Noct's head to tilt back, screaming loudly. He swore servants could hear him. Each time Noctis would ask Gladio to stop, he wouldn't. He kept going and going that made Noct twitch like crazy.

 

He squirmed everywhere, his legs vibrating violently. Gladio went in all the way, balls deep. He pulled back out just a bit, with Ignis' cum slowly trailing out. Gladio thrusted in, in one single thrust. He did it a couple of times until he heard Noct sobbing loudly.

 

He couldn't form any words properly, blabbering out any response.

 

He was breaking apart.

 

Noctis finally came, the white liquid spraying on the shower's walls to be quickly washed away by water. He writhed around in Gladio's arms who held him tightly as he came himself. The hot cum was introduced inside of Noct's abused walls, coating them with the steaming heat.

 

Noct let out quiet whimpers. He didn't even realise he was drooling the whole time. Gladiolus dropped the raven's lithe body to the ground, watching him squirm and try to find his surroundings. He tried to get a grip of himself by standing up. Once he did so, he fell right back onto his knees, feeling the pain in his hips and legs. He heard Gladio chuckling behind his back, making Noct roll his eyes out of irritation. He stood back up once again, struggling once did so. He felt the older man behind him grab him, pulling him up to his chest.

 

Noct's legs wrapped around Gladio's hips, fearing he would fall. He held the man tightly, putting his face into his chest. 

 

Gladio laughed loudly, complimenting how adorable Noctis was. He started walking out of the shower, heading to his room while the two were all wet and naked. Thankfully, none of them was seen. Once they entered his room, it seemed to be massive. The bed was large enough to fit seven people in. There was a balcony, looking glamorous as ever. There were bookshelves lined against the walls and a bathroom which looked covered with gold and marble. 

 

"Wanna continue this?" Gladio grinned. 

 

"Obviously..." Noctis groaned.

 

 "Alright, _princess_."

 

Gladiolus waltzed over to the balcony, still dripping wet. Noct's head spun around, left and right. The cold breeze against his skin set him off. Were they...seriously going to have sex outside on Gladio's balcony? 

 

There was no fucking way.

 

"H-Hey..." Noctis stuttered. "are we doing it out here-" 

 

 "Yes," Gladio replied. He pushed Noct off of his chest and onto the balcony's ledge. He arched his back, his upper half in the air. He saw the world upside down in his point of view. He felt something nudging his hole, which was the man's cock.

 

"Wait, hold on!" Noctis yelled out. Gladio raised an amused eyebrow, watching Noct adjust to the uncomfortable setting. His lower back was pressed against the concrete frame. His back rubbed against it, feeling the cool, rough texture.  Gladiolus' hands were straddling Noct's hips, holding him close to his body.

 

"Er, you can start-" There was no need to continue that sentence. Gladio already started thrusting right when Noctis allowed him to. Noctis choked a sob, tears falling down his forehead instead of his cheeks. He watched the world upside down, getting dizzy and lightheaded from the feeling. Noct used his hands and grabbed Gladio's shoulders, holding him up. He could see his bangs falling in front of his face, absorbing his tears, drool and sweat.

 

It was so much. _Too_ much. Too rough. _Way_ too rough. Noctis adjusted himself as Gladiolus pounded into him in an oblivion. Sometimes he would have to pause his breathing in order to get comfortable. His lungs would burn and his body would shake because of it. The way his head hung upside down caused him to pant like a dog. Noctis' tongue sticks out of his mouth while his eyes rolled back when Gladio pressed against his prostate.

 

"S-Shit!" Noct yelled. Gladio smirked.

 

From the position they were in, Gladio could get even deeper than normal. The way he held his hips, crease marks marking into his skin, turned Noctis on, yet it was exhausting. Noct's hands held onto the concrete railing, his hands turning into a white colour. He was getting lightheaded, all the blood rushing into his skull. He choked on his own saliva while breathing, coughing. The brunet didn't yield at all. It actually made him slam him violently inside. Noct's hole would be gaping wide open, able to fit a whole fist inside.

 

He would be dripping with cum, crying and drooling. He wouldn't even move a single finger once Gladio was done with him. Gladio's cock was twitching inside of him, growing bigger. Either way, it stretched Noctis out to his limit. He couldn't take anymore. He gargled on his own saliva as it drizzled over his mouth and face.

 

Gladio finally came inside with an animalistic grunt. His right hand came up, stroking Noctis until he came white ribbons all over his stomach and Gladiolus'. His hole was twitching and his legs were trembling. He couldn't form any words at the moment, with only mumbled moans.

 

"Mh, fwuah, n-neh, f-full..." Noctis moaned quietly. 

 

Gladio pulled out, to immediately follow his cum. Noctis fell down with a thud. His head leaned against the railing, still twitching. The white substance lazily dribbled on the balcony's platform, creating a medium sized puddle. 

 

Noctis felt so lightheaded. He was disoriented from the powerful orgasm he had; twice. 

 

"C'mon, princess," Gladio spoke, picking up the younger man, bridal style. He was proud of what he had done. He felt accomplished for breaking Noctis apart into a million pieces. Though, his did feel levelled out because of what Ardyn would do. He liked to break what was finished off of others. 

 

The brunet brought Noctis over to his oversized bed, laying him there gently. Noct's eyes were already shut. Gladio layered large blankets over the younger man, making him feel comfortable as he slept.

 

He grabbed a pair of pants from his closet and didn't bother getting a shirt. He exited his room, taking one last glance at his servant. He couldn't help but snort. He'd like to keep his servant for a while.

 

"Princess of the Sluts." He commented.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorushyholyshit
> 
> https://royaltystudio.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> I am full of shit. I treat Noctis like a cumdump, you have no idea and it's embarrassing, lmao
> 
> don'thurtmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


End file.
